


Something Unfamiliar

by beetle



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is offered a taste of something unfamiliar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Nawsir.

“Come on, Jim, man, ya gotta live a little!”  
  
“Sandburg, burning out half my tastebuds is  _not_  living a little.”  
  
“Just dial down scent and taste, you’ll be fine!” Blair grins, holds out the fork. “Try something unfamiliar, something you’ve never tasted. I  _double-dog dare_  ya.”  
  
For a moment, Jim’s zeroing-in on eyes like living cobalt, on lips made for laughter and kisses, not the forkful of whatever Sandburg’s offering.  
  
Jim almost accepts the dare.  
  
The moment passes.   
  
“I don’t do dares, Chief.”  
  
Then Blair’s alone, holding a forkful of vindaloo, wondering what the hell he’d said  _this_  time.


End file.
